Filming a certain Canadian
by Motivation is Dying
Summary: America videotapes Canada and pretends he's some guy in a nature documentary. Cover image is not mine. Sorry for the sucky title. Inspired by an MMD vine.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

America was lying in his room, pondering about the meaning of life. Suddenly, he had this idea to do something productive in his life for once, something that will blow people's minds, and that something involves a camera.

And so, America searched in his room for a camera and after a few minutes of searching, he finally found one. He turned it on and searched for things that are worthy for videotaping.

...

He came across his older brother and he quickly hid from his brother's sight and started to film.

"Welcome to Alfred F. Jones's show called "International People and their Behavior". In today's episode, we will stalk one of the least known species, known as the wild Canadian."

America started to point the camera at Canada. "We have encountered the wild Canadian in his natural habitat." he gestured to Canada, "As you can see here; the wild Canadian has blond hair with a curl, blue-violet eyes, glasses and an obsession for maples."

Canada walked to the kitchen and put out a waffle maker, waffle mix, butter and maple syrup. "Apparently, the wild Canadian is making his food from his hunts in the wilderness (wilderness=supermarket). So the wild Canadian is more civilized than we thought." said America.

Canada began to put the waffle mix in the waffle maker and then cooked the waffles. "The wild Canadian is making the food." Then, he put the butter on the waffles and poured the maple syrup. After that, he went to the dining table and began to eat his waffles. "AH!" America gasped, "The wild Canadian is smart! He made food from nature's resources (read: store-bought stuff)!"

Kumajiro went near Canada and said, "I'm hungry."

"Kumamama, here are your waffles." said Canada. Kumajiro started to devour his waffles.

"It seems as if the wild Canadian has been interacting with a kind of lower species known as the "polar bear". Let us see more interactions between these two different species." said America.

Canada turned around in America's direction and said, "Alfred, are you there?" America quickly hid from Canada.

"The wild Canadian is looking for someone, let us go and film it further."

"I know you're there Al." said Canada, taking notice of his younger twin.

America came out of his hiding place and said, "What! NO! I'm not this "Alfred" dude you are speaking of. I am Matthew Williams, wilderness explorer."

"Yeah, and I am Alfred Jones, the dimwitted younger brother of Matthew Williams." said Canada.

"You're just jealous that I'm going to be an internet star one day." America stuck out his tongue.

"Bye Al." Canada walked out of the room with Kumajiro in his hands.

"Ha! I'll show him that I'll become internet famous." said America. "But who to film next?" he thought for a few seconds, "I'm gonna go film England." America went out of the room and looked for England.

...

Canada was walking with Kumajiro in tow when he met up with England. "Hi England," greeted Canada.

"Greetings, Canada." said England, "Where is America? We were supposed to be discussing our bosses' orders." he asked.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was near the dining room."

"Alright," said England, "Do you mind if you come with me?"

"Okay." Canada agreed.

...

As the two nations went to look for America, America was currently in the hallway, looking for England. As America was walking, he heard two voices. He recognized the voices as Canada and England. He hid in another corridor and turned on his camera.

"I think I hear running." said Canada, "I think he's here."

"Let's check," said England.

"No, I'll go check." Canada checked the corridor and saw America with his back on the wall. Then he went back to England and said, "He's over there doing some stupid thing." Canada pointed at England's direction and England looked over to see what the American was doing. As England came closer, America began to film England. He was getting close and he could hear what the American was saying.

"And now, here comes the Englishman." America pointed to England, "The Englishman looks polite and elegant," England smiled at the comment, "but he's is actually a savage." the smile was gone and replaced by a frown, "The Englishman appears to have blond hair, green eyes and very large eyebrows. His eyebrows are what prevent him to get a mate."

England exploded and said, "Bloody hell, I am not a savage you idiot! My eyebrows are not that large and I can get a date if I wanted to!"

"Oh no, it seems as the Englishman has taken notice. Well, I better run before he makes me his prey. Tune in to the next episode of "International People and their Behavior". Bye guys!" said America as he ran away from the fuming Brit.

"Get back here, you git!" England chased America.

"MATTIE, HELP ME!"

"Nah, I'll just leave you alone. Bye Alfred!" Canada walked away.

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **A/N: I don't really know what happened while writing this fic**


End file.
